Erase and Rewrite
by PepperCornPie
Summary: "The harder you fall, the heavier your heart; the heavier your heart, the stronger you climb; the stronger you climb, the higher your pedestal."-Criss Jami-...I don't know how i got here, but this is my life now.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight or Yuki.  
I do own my Oc and her mind...  
Beware spoilers...**

**Tittle: Erase and Rewrite**

**Summary: **_"The harder you fall, the heavier your heart; the heavier your heart, the stronger you climb; the stronger you climb, the higher your pedestal."-Criss Jami- _I don't know how I got here, but this is my life now.

**Author Notes: Hello and welcome to my First Vampire Knight story. I Loved Vampire Knight but one thing that always annoyed me was the drama Yuki always made and how she was never able to fight for herself-Basically she was a princess in trouble all the time- So one day I decided to create this idea where Yuki was not shown as a damsel in distress all the time.**

Now I had this idea about a year ago and I have finally decided to post it, but just encase-If any of you see a mistake or something that doesn't belong in Vampire knight or I've missed something that needs to be in the story-Give me a heads up through a Review or Message, it'll be appreciated, thank you.

Lastly, I have read (vaguely) the Manga and there will me Spoilers-...**So Beware Spoilers **

(_whisper/thought in head_)

******_Erase and Rewrite_******

_…__.Coldcoldcoldcoldcold ….fallfallfallfall….screamscreamscream….Bloodblood-_

_…__.._

_…__.._

_..._

_.._

_._

My eyes flew open and without any conscious command my body sat ramrod straight. The woman's screams were still echoing through my head. Something so desperate so painful- never in a million years do I ever want to hear that again. My instinct told me to run_ (Run where?)_ but as I took in my surroundings (_Do you even know where you are?)_I realised I wasn't in the same room that I fell asleep in.

I don't recognise this room (_because you've never been in this room before?)_. This isn't my bed? _(it's dull) - _grey walls - (_I like purple better) _where am I?

Gingerly I moved the blankets off of myself and slid out of the soft bed. Tip toeing across the room I made my way towards the only window.

Before I could reach the window though, a quiet knock at the door drew my attention. "Yuki?" A man with glasses and blonde hair entered the room holding a glass of water. He looked shocked to see me "Yuki you shouldn't be up, you've had a nasty fall". Gently he pulled me away from the window and back towards the bed _(Yuki?)_.

"Nasty fall..?" I don't remember falling….in fact I don't remember ever meeting this man. "W-who are you?" I asked. Looking up at him I noticed this question worried him. His eyes reflected worry and a frown replaced the relief on his face.

Carefully – as if I was made of glass- he moved my head around to face him directly and he started unravelling something _(bandage). _"What is the year?" he asked, as he checked the bandages.

Looking away I thought about this question. Year...? _(2013?) _Or is it…? why can't I remember!? "Calm down Yuki, it's okay", he reassured me with a soft smile.

Confused I looked back at the man "W-who's Y-Yuki?" my question came out shaky. Slowly his soft gentle smile fell and was replaced with a worried frown.

"Oh dear" the man murmured to himself quietly before gently taking my hand. "Your name is Yuki. The fall seems to be worst then I predicted". His voice was solemn as I listened. "I'm your father…does any of this help? Do you remember anything?"

This man is my father? Carefully I leaned closer as I studied him. His long straw coloured hair was tied up in a pony tail and his warm hazel eyes watched me behind oval shaped glasses….He seemed familiar, but something….

My eyes widened when I realised what was wrong. Slowly-cautiously- I reached up behind him and grabbed the blue ribbon holding his hair up. Hesitantly my eyes found his curious ones before I pulled the ribbon lose and his hair fell to his shoulders.

Cocking my head to the side I studied him. I know….I know him…it's like an itch at the back of my mind, but I can't-_(Kaien Cross)_-"Kaien Cross?" my question seemed to surprise him as I watched his eyes widen and his body stiffen.

It took only seconds for him to hide his shock and replace it with a big smile "Yes, you're right. That's my name… but you can call me 'Father'. Do you remember anything else Yuki?"

That name. Yuki. Why does it feel so...? _(wrong?)… _wrong. The more I thought about it the more my head began to hurt. My memories? Who am I!? The questions felt heavy and draining as I tried to remember anything - anything at all!

But all that would come was blank filled pain.

Sighing in disappointment I let my head fall. "No" I whispered in defeat.

Kaien Cross breathed a sigh of disappointment before lightly patting my shoulder. "It's okay Yuki, maybe you just need something to…. trigger it…" At his comforting words I looked up to see his face set in a frown, looking deep in thought.

Suddenly, noticing me watching him, he let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head "Get some rest Yuki, we'll take you to see a doctor tomorrow but for now you need your rest." With a light smile he helped me into bed before exiting the room and leaving me in total darkness.

…_(Life just got interesting)_…

* * *

Five days. It's been Five days since I woke up and found myself in someone else's room. Five days since Cross _(or 'headmaster') _explained what happened to me…err - Yuki.

My memories are distant and fuzzy still but I can remember….bits. The only problem is, they aren't my- er…they aren't 'Yuki's' memories.

I'm remembering a different life….

-A young girls birthday that she shares with her identical sister.

-Muddy brown eyes and red curly hair stares back at me in a mirror.

….A life so different from this one.

I considered talking to Cross-_(headmaster)_ about it. Maybe there was an explanation? Maybe my _(stupid)_ brain was trying to create memories?...was that even possible?

I never was able to ask Cross….and I'm glad I didn't.

The second day I was introduced to a boy named Zero. It was Awkward.

At first, his stare was frightening, especially when he would do nothing but stare – as if he was looking into my very soul.

But after a while he seemed to relax and began talking to me - trying to get me to remember something _(anything)_. Unfortunately I didn't remember anything that day but the strange thing was…Every time I looked at Zero I felt a strange… tingle? Itch? at the back of my mind. An itch wanting to be scratched-telling me I should recognise this person. But no matter how much I tried to remember something about him, tried to scratch that frustrating itch, a migraine was the only result.

Day three was the first day I was allowed out of my room. It wasn't until I met a certain someone that I finally understood what that itch meant.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_"__Yuki?"- the voice of my father? Headmaster?... Called. Poking my head out of the bathroom I saw him standing in my room._

_"__Yes?" I asked, as I made my way to him. My voice sounded nervous but I couldn't help it, this man was a stranger to me but for some reason I knew I should feel safe with him and this just confused me more._

_Headmas-Father…father let out a sigh of relief once he caught my eye before letting out a big smile "how are you feeling today? I've made breakfast" his cheery voice was too loud for this time in the morning and I was still trying to wake up here! _

_But at the words 'breakfast' my stomach seemed to recognise its meaning because it let off a noisy rumble, which humoured my father. Glancing down at my stomach as if to scold it, I answered him "I guess I am quiet hungry hea-father and I'm feeling better today". Looking back up I noticed tears in his eyes._

_"__Oh! My little girl, you make me so proud! Call me father again, please?" I could tell he wanted to race over and hug me, so I took a careful step away from him._

_It seems my movement sobered him up some. Calmly he made his way towards me with a gentle (calm) smile. "Do you feel ok to have some breakfast with Zero and myself? There will be a guest with us, an old friend of ours and he would very much like to check up on you and see how you're doing". _

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing! He was letting me leave this boring old room!? "Yes!" I answered as quickly as I could. I could feel my face stretching into a grin at the mere idea of leaving. Maybe I could go outside and wander the grounds? - Though someone would have to be with me, the headm-father dammit! _

_Father is such a mother hen sometimes._

_"__Excellent! Get changed quickly and I'll take you". As soon a those words left fathers lips I was flying to get dressed._

_Ten minutes later I was showered, dressed and we were on our way to breakfast. As we entered I found a whole feast on the table…some of the food was strangely shaped like a cat… cool, I wonder if I could do that?_

_"__Sit down Yuki. Zero and our guest will arrive shortly". Doing at I was told I took the seat in front of me, which happened to be on the heads left. _

_As I studied the rice I heard the door open roughly. "I got the bloodsucker, now what do…" - Zero's voice cut off suddenly but it didn't bother me. Turning around in my chair I found him staring at me before he turned towards he..-father. "What is she doing here!?" he growled with an impressive glare._

_ "__Now, now Zero. I thought we could have a nice breakfast together. Poor Yuki has been locked up in that boring old room for long enough!" father exclaimed before turning to me "Isn't that right Yuki dear?" he asked._

_Nodding I went along. "Yep! I was simply dieing from torturous boredom! I needed a knight in shining armour to come rescue me, but unfortunately all I got was a kitty apron man." Zero's glare softened a tad at my humour as he let out a huff of annoyance._

_"__That sounds terrible, I'm glad that your now well enough to leave that room Yuki" a new voice entered the room. It was an elegant voice that entered and soon a young man appeared from the doorway behind Zero. _

_His appearance held strength and certain elegance, though there was a sharp and hard underline to his dark appearance. As I caught his eyes (red eyes) I noticed softness in them as he looked at me, just like how he said my name…_

_Shrugging off the strange feeling I had I gave him a smile "Hi, you must be fathers friend? He said you were coming for breakfast". The young man gave a slow nod before he made his way towards the table and sat across from me. _

_As he took a seat I noticed Zero's clenched hands and how he didn't take his eyes off the man….(past love maybe?) as he took his own seat next to me at the end of the table, I wonder…._

_"__My names Kaname Kuran and I'm also your friend as well as the headmasters. How have you been feeling? When I found you unconscious on the grounds I was very worried" Whoa-wait! He was the one who found me? I feel like I owe the guy my life! If he didn't find me in time I could've been in worse condition- after all head injuries- (bleed a lot). _

_"__Thank you mister Kuran, I feel like I owe you. Something worse could have happened to me…." That blasted itching at the back of my mind is back, just like father and Zero. "If you don't mind me asking…how are we friends?" He seemed amused at my question._

_"__Kaname has known you your entire life Yuki. You used to wait for him outside when he visited." Father said as he placed the last plate of food on the table, (When did he get here?!) and took a seat._

_"__I did?" I asked confused. I hate not being able to remember! Heres another person that's been in my life and I can't even remember what they've done for me! He's probably saved my life a dozen times before… (white snow)…?_

_White snow? What's that-(it's something that's not red) _

_Red?...Red?...eyes…Red eyes? _

_Ah, it hurts! The migraine's back, why can't I remember anything! Why! why! why! _

_"__Yuki!" ….a voice…. hands. Breathing harshly I opened my eyes and found myself facing a concerned Zero. Lowering my arms from my head I leaned into Zero as he held me tightly. _

_Sorry" I whispered before pulling away and facing father and K-Kaname "I'm sorry, I-I felt something, a memory….. I think?" I looked up and found Kaname's red….eyes (beast in human form that drink the blood of living humans)_

_Oh shit…_

* * *

_**End Chapter one -30/04/14  
PepperCornPie  
Please feel free to leave a review, criticism is welcomed to help me improve, but be fair-I don't want to have to get out the Fire extinguisher.  
**_


End file.
